Powerful as 1
by Lark57
Summary: Hmm.First time uploading by chaptering so i'm not sure how this works so bear with me. This is the last part and I think i forgot to add disclaimers so i disclaim stuff now.
1. Powerful as One

Powerful as 1: Prologue

By Lark57

A/N-Another crossover. This is only Sailor Moon, Outlaw Star, Dragon Ball Z and Gundam Wing. Hardly as many as last time. The title is kinda strange but you don't have to understand it, it's only a title. Basic Disclaimers apply. Enjoy and review.@--}---}--- (pretty huh?)

Extra note-If you have opinion on the coupling than put it in your review or e-mail me.

****

Moon Kingdom

"Where would you like to go now Young Lady?" Ceres asked Rini with a kind hearted smile. The Asteroid senshi member enjoyed when it was her turn to watch over the Young Lady and Sailor Saturn.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go Hotaru?" Rini asked her quite friend who was admiring the flowers she had picked when they had visited the pond a few miles from the castle.

"Let's go back to the castle so Sailor Saturn can put the flowers in a vase," Ceres suggested. 

"Yes that would be nice," Hotaru agreed in her fragile voice. The girls walked towards the Moon Castle which was hidden in the fluffy white clouds that Ceres love to sit on and dream.

"Something is wrong," Hotaru observed when they reached the door at the back of the palace. "I don't hear anything."

"What do you mean Hotaru?" Rini asked in a scared voice.

Ceres put her slender finger to her lips to silent Rini so she could listen for any sign of life in their home. -Why do I not hear the rest of the Amazon Quartet? The Queen or the other Sailor Senshi and their children?- the woman thought in puzzlement. "Get behind me girls," she ordered the other 2 before slowly opening the door.

Everything looked normal. The door they had come in went to the kitchen where are the dishes and cooking utensils were in place. A pot was simmering on the stove showing that lunch was being prepared as usual. Ceres walked carefully through the kitchen, heading towards the door that opened to the hallways. From that hallway Ceres could take the Young Lady and Sailor Saturn to the throne room where the Queen should be.

"Come girls," Ceres beckoned and open the door. Sailor Saturn began to follow but stopped when Rini did not move to do the same. "Young Lady, come. We must get to your mother."

"But Ceres, don't you smell it? It's like acid or something," Rini observed, sniffing the air with her small nose. Ceres smelled the air, and did detect a acetic stench.

"Stearic," the woman whispered to herself. "We must hurry girls." Ceres grabbed the arms of both her charges and began to run down the corridor to the throne room.

"Stop, stop Ceres! You're going to fast!" Rini yelled. She was easily out run by her two friends who were older and had longer legs with which to run. 

"I'm sorry Young Lady but we mush escape..." Ceres was interrupted by a smirk voice.

"Me?" the masculine voice asked as if it were hurt. "I, Stearic would never hurt a fly, let alone Queen Serenity's own daughter and heir to the throne."

The enemy Stearic was one secretly acquired by the Asteroid Senshi when they were the Amazon Quartet. The girls had been care free and rude, irritating many demons that they would never be able to defeat. The only reason that the four girls had not been destroyed was because they were under the service and protection of Queen Nehelania(is that how it's spelled?).

The Amazons had been particularly mean to Stearic, taking his life force out of it's chamber and using it for a new circus act. they had thought it was hilarious but Stearic had almost died. Apparently he had held a grudge and now that the Evil Queen was gone the Quartet was allowed to be killed.

"Please do not harm them. They are small and defenseless," Ceres pleaded on her knees.

"Get up wench. I have not come for them. I have come for you and the rest of the Asteroid Senshi," Stearic spat. "You are the only one left so please make my mission easy and osmosis into the ball," he instructed and held out a yellow tinted glass pool ball. 

"Ceres?" Hotaru cried meekly, extremely confused by the whole ordeal.

Ceres turned to the two girls to instruct them of what to do when she went with Stearic. "Go to the Throne Room and don't move. You know where the previsions are kept. The King and Queen should return shortly after you get there, right Stearic?"

"Yes," he said, impatiently. "Everyone's disappearance is only temporary."

"Everything will be fine my darlings," Ceres promised and kissed the 2 girls each on the head.

"That was all very touching. Can we go now?" Stearic requested in a whiny tone. Ceres nodded and hugged the girls again. "Okay, Nah ma, ju ya..."

"No wait," Ceres interrupted. "Girls, run now." Sailor Saturn nodded and dragged the crying Rini towards the room. "Okay. I am ready."

"Finally. Nah ma, ju ya, nah ma, ju ya, nah ma, ju ya, KISH!" Stearic yelled and pointed his left middle and ring finger at Ceres. The woman screamed loudly as she was quickly absorbed into the small, yellow cue ball.

Gundam Safe House

"How do they just disappear like that? Without telling us?!" Duo yelled, tearing through Heero's dresser for any sign of where his friend had gone off to. "It's not like they have a mission. They just got back from missions 2 days ago."

"Calm down Maxwell!" Wufei ordered. "Trowa and Heero probably just wanted to take a break from your incessant complaining. They will be back in a few days. It's not like they've never just disappeared."

Duo sat down on Heero's bed and ran his hand through his bangs nervously. "I guess for once you're right Wu-man. Yeah. Quatre went on vacation with his family. Why wouldn't Heero and Trowa feel they deserved a break too."

"Don't call me Wu-man and of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"So we don't have to worry. Everyone should be back in a few days and everything should be back to normal. Until then we can just hang out together." duo slung his arm cheerfully over Wufei's shoulder and smiled.

"Oh no. There's no way I'm going to stay in this house alone with you," Wufei objected and removed Duo's arm.

"I know. I was just kidding. Hilde and her family invited me to their resort in the Bahamas. So you get to be your un sociable self and have the whole house to yourself."

"When are you leaving?" Wufei asked hastily. This was like one of those rare moments when everyone but him had missions but him and he got to sit around and not worry about everyone else's stupid problems.

"Woah, woah. Don't sound so sad. I leaving tomorrow at 9am."

-Yes. Yes. This will be perfect. The whole safe house, all to myself,- Wufei though.

"Hey Wu-man," Duo tapped the boy, "you all right?"

"Perfect," Wufei answered with an evil tinge.

"Yeah. Right," Duo said slowly. "I have to wake up early tomorrow so I'm hitting the sack. G'Night."

****

Centennial(It's okay if you haven't seen Outlaw star. I've only seen the first 2 shows so it won't have much to do with this show. I'm just going to "borrow" Jim.)

Jean Starwind woke up and was not to hear any food frying. "Hey Jim! You sleep late or something?" he asked his younger buddy. When he didn't hear a response, Jean actually got out from under the covers. There was still no Jim. "Come on man. Where are you?"

The slashed and scraped 36 year old got out of bed and slipped on his robe. In the shabby living room of Jean and Jim Hawking's apartment trinkets that Jim love to play with were scattered in no specific order.

"Weird. Jim never leaves his machinery out." Jean looked around a little more. "Oohh a note," he observed and picked up the small yellow paper. "Jean. Heilda came, asked me to help her repair some stuff a couple of light years away. It might take a while. You'll be fine with out me. I'll be sure to send money so you don't go hungry. Don't bother to come after me. I wouldn't want you to have to suffer flying through space again. Jim. Well I guess if he's with Heilda Jim'll be fine."

Jean took no mind of the fact that the hand writing didn't even look like Jim's or that he hadn't bothered to take his tool kit which was still slipped behind the refrigerator. Jean had never been the smartest out law on Centennial.

****

DBZ World 

Gohan sat, swinging his feet over the side of the platform, watching Dente guard the entire Earth. "Anything Dente?" Gohan asked anxiously. The Super Sayian had grown quite bored with sitting around and doing nothing all day.

"Something small. You could take it if you want to. This odd looking guy is terrorizing some people in a park," Dente said. "I'm not even sure why it would show up in my mind. It's not exactly world threatening."

Gohan didn't listen to Dente ramble and blasted off to where he sensed there was evil power. When the boy arrived he didn't see anything, only trees and a nice pond. There were a few ducks floating around with a unknowing look on their faces.

"Well this is strange. Dente's not usually wrong about dangers of Earth," Gohan thought out loud.

"No. Dente was quiet right. There is danger, for you," a menacing voice said behind Gohan.

Gohan swirled around to face a young man with black stubble and striking blue icy eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Stearic." The stranger took no time for formalities and placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Using android technology Stearic absorbed the Gohan's powers quickly until the boy crumbled.

"That was all to easy," Stearic said to himself. He used power from his finger to convert Gohan into pure energy and store him in one of his 8 colored balls.

Borome

"You have finished master?" Xeron asked when his leader Stearic returned to their fortress.

"Yes Xeron. I have collected all 8 spirits of the chosen ones. It was all extremely easy except for Juno. She was always one to fight."

"What would you like me to do now master?" Xeron asked, taking the velvet bag filled with the spirit balls.

"See these cauldrons," Stearic said, indicating the black pots with different swirling colors in each. "Drop one ball in each pot so that they will never be able to meet."

"Why do we not just destroy them now master?" Xeron inquired.

"Because if we did destroy those balls, all the good power in them would spread and purify the planet. Understand? Good. I am going to take a nap now and we will then discuss how to enflame the world in darkness."

Xeron helped his master to bed and then went back to the cauldron chamber. "One in each? I can do that easily." The servant held the bag open over the first pot which held water with a turquoise tint. Suddenly the fortress ferret, Kyo, slithered across Xeron's foot, surprising the man.

Xeron screeched as all 8 balls dropped into the same cauldron. "KYO! YOU FOOL. Look what you have made me do. Master will be so mad."

"Do not tell him," advised the magical ferret.

"Yes. I am sure that even if the chosen do meet they will not remember who they are. It will al be fine and master will never know."

"And the world that you dropped them in has no magical valance so the Asteroid Senshi are already slowly losing their power and will die soon," Kyo added.

"Yes you are right my fuzzy friend. I have made not such a grand mistake," Xeron decided.

A/N-Whacha think? Good plot idea or dud? Anyway I just wanted to add that the chapters may come out somewhat slowly because I'm writing The Dragon and The Moon with Hope and that takes time also but I will be able to do it all, just have to think about time management. I predict the next chapter won't be out till after the 2nd chapter of The Dragon and the Moon which I still have to write, opps. I better go do that now. Bye! Don't forget to review.


	2. Powerful as One : Chapter 1

Powerful as 1

By Lark 57

Cammy-You can type The Dragon and the Moon in the title search section. Or search under **Silver and Emerald**, that our author name.

A/N- I would like to apologize for my mistake in the Outlaw Star part. I _now_ know that Heilda dies. Please ignore that part. I also want to mention that the rest of the Sailor scouts aren't really involved in the story, it's mostly the Asteroid Senshi. This chapter is a stretch in what would actually happen but work with me. Heero is really OCC but he doesn't remember all his training of being anti-social so it's kinda okay. Basic disclaimers apply.

****

Chapter 1 

Adjusting 

"Greater powers," Sailor Pluto beseeched of her masters, "please let me help the children. They have been left on Earth without shelter, food or clothes. I must interfere or they will never unite and become the ..." Sailor Pluto was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Do not speak the future Sailor, that it self will change it. Us, the Greater Powers do feel sympathy for the mere mortals. We will allow you to help them but only in the ways we instruct you."

"Oh Powers thank you from the bottom of my heart." Sailor Pluto knelt in a one knee bow.

"Rise Sailor Pluto so that you may carry out your acts of kindness. The first thing you will do for these children is give them back some of their memory, but only their names and natural instincts so that they will not be completely helpless," the voice instructed.

"Powers may I requested that they slowly regain their memory so that there is a chance of them winning and beating Stearic?" Sailor Pluto supplicated.

There was a pause but then the Powers agreed. "Yes they will only have amnesia and remember everything soon. For you second act you will take the children to a local orphanage and make sure that they are taken into good homes."

"Near each other?" Sailor Pluto squeaked.

The Power chuckled and said, "Yes, near each other if you must. However they may not all live in the same house."

"And what of the lack of magic valance in this world?" Sailor Pluto reminded.

The Powers sighed deeply, "We can not change that. The children will just have to live out their destiny quickly before the Asteroid Senshi loose their strength." Sailor Pluto was about to object but the powers stopped her. "There is nothing you can say Sailor Pluto. Now go and help the children as we have specified and nothing else."

The time Sailor bowed and transformed into a middle aged lady so that she would be able to collect the children and take them to an orphanage without being recognized by anyone. She quickly transported to Earth where the boys and girls had been dropped. The Powers supplied her with an beat up truck to drive around in.

Sailor Pluto sat in the truck and drove to where Sailor Paras had been placed. The terrain was rocky and for a moment the Sailor was afraid that the car would break down but it kept sputtering all the way to the out crop of caves where the girl was.

The woman climbed up to the entrance of a isolated cave and peered in. There, huddled in the corner was a naked girl with shoulder length blue hair and a small shivering body.

"Hello?" Sailor Pluto called out with the scratchy voice of her old lady body.

Paras's body shifted and she responded, "I'm cold and I'm lost."

"I know," Sailor Pluto sympathized. "I've come to help you. I'll take you to the local orphanage where someone can take better care of you Paras."

"How did you know my name?" the girl wondered.

"Nevermind that," Sailor Pluto dismissed. "Come out here and I'll give you some clothes. Then we can take you to the orphanage."

"Okay," Paras agreed and crept out of the cave. Sailor Pluto beckoned her to the truck and threw her a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "That feel much better. Thank you so much for helping me."

"No problem," Sailor Pluto said. "If you don't mind there are 7 more children that I have to find so it will be awhile before you get to go to the orphanage."

"That's okay. I think I'll take a nap while you do it." Paras leaned again the truck door and quickly fell asleep.

Sailor Pluto smiled at the sweet looking face then turned back to the road. The closest person was Jim, the mechanic from Centinal 3. (I remembered the name) -I hope that he isn't stubborn about coming with me. Girls are always so much more agreeable with things than boys are-

The woman drove for a while before she saw a boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair walking down the road. "Need a ride?" Pluto asked, pulling up beside Jim. 

"Sure, where ya headed?" Jim asked, eyeing the sleeping girl in the truck.

"I have a few errands to run but then I'm going towards the local orphanage. They could give you warmer clothes," Pluto said, eyeing the torn pants that Jim must have found on the side of the road.

Jim blushed. "I guess I could use a ride. Any room in there?"

"Yeah hop in," Sailor Pluto said, surprised at how easy the whole thing was. Jim must have been use to traveling with strangers in his way of life. The boy smiled, climbed over Sailor Pluto and plopped down next to Paras.

"Who's that?" Jim inquired.

"Paras," Sailor Pluto said with a smile when she saw Jim stare at the sleeping girl with a tender look in his16 year old eyes.

Jim broke the stare and started to chatter with Sailor Pluto. "So what kind of errands do we have to run?"

"There are a few more kids I have to get for the orphanage," Sailor Pluto explained.

"How do you find them?" Jim asked.

"I just seem to have a knack for it," Sailor Pluto chuckled. "Here's our next stop." The truck pulled up in front of a slightly busy bar. "Do you wanna come in?"

"No I think I'll stay with Paras and explain things if she wakes up," Jim said. Pluto wanted to coo at how sweet it was but decided not to in all interest of keeping Jim in her possession.

The Sailor Scout walked into the bar, ignored the whistles and mindless cat calls from the drunk bikers, searched for who she was looking for and head towards a tall boy with light brown hair and bangs that covered a side of his face.

"Hello Trowa," Pluto said calmly. She wasn't sure how he had managed to get clothes and make it to this bar when he had no memory of anything but she supposed that some people just knew how to survive.

"Do I know you?" Trowa asked.

"Not really." How was she going to get Trowa to come with her? even she wouldn't come with herself. -Would it just be easier to knock him out? Probably- Sailor Pluto surprised Trowa by putting her hand to his temple and sending a small shock into his brain. The boy clasped to the ground and Pluto carried him outside to the truck. She placed him in the back then climbed back into the driver seat.

"Who's he?" Jim asked again.

"Trowa," Sailor Pluto said. Suddenly a loud voice boomed into her head, -You are taking too much time. Knock Jim out and do the rest with the others. The Asteroid Senshi have limited time and you are taking it up.-

"Are you all right?" Jim asked.

"Fine," Pluto answered, rubbing her head. She patted Jim on the arm and at the same time sent a shock into his system, making him faint like Trowa had.

Sailor Pluto got more efficient and had collected the other 5 children in an hour. At the end Jim, Paras, Heero, and Ceres were sitting in the front of the truck while Trowa, Vestes, Gohan and Juno were piled in the back. The truck continued to sputter and spew exhaust into the air to the point where Pluto couldn't breathe. After asking permission of the Powers she teleported the car, its cargo and herself a mile away from the orphanage.

The orphanage was a stone building that look reasonably nice. Sailor Pluto went inside to get some people to help her carry the children in and get them situated comfortably. At the front desk there was a biker like the one at the bar and Pluto began to worry. "Hello may I talk to the manager of this place?"

"That would be me. Earl. What can I do for you miss?" Earl asked kindly. He didn't seem like a drunk biker, Pluto scolded herself for being so judgmental.

"I have 8 children in my truck that I found scattered in the desert."

"Okay I need you to fill out these forms, 1 for each child, just the basic stuff like name, age and where you found them. I'll send some guys out to get them. " Earl instructed, taking out some papers.

"Please be careful with these children, they are very important," Pluto said and went over to a chair to fill out the sheets. When she was done she handed them in to Earl. He looked over them and frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well you've got two 17 year olds and six 16 year olds. Most people who come in here are looking for babies, not teenagers. I don't think there's much of a chance of them getting adopted," Earl informed her.

Sailor Pluto smiled, "I'm sure they'll all find someone. Thank you again. Oh you might want to keep an eye on the two older boys, they're trouble makers."

"Thanks for the warning. We'll be seeing ya now," Earl said, walking her to her truck. Sailor Pluto made sure the men hadn't missed anyone then drove away. Driving down the road she saw 8 cars heading towards the orphanage. "Perfect," she said and the truck vanished.

@---}---}---------

Back orphanage Earl was watching the kids, seeing if they would wake up any time soon. Maybe the girls would be taken to a home, they were extremely pretty. There was a knock on the front desk which surprised Earl because no one usually came this late. "One sec," he yelled from the back.

Earl made his way to the desk and was put in shock when he saw that there were 2 families waiting there. "How may I help you?" he asked the family.

"We would like to adopt a child, boy preferably," the man said, Earl looked him over. The man was about 30 and his wife looked about 28, they weren't really ready for a kid but who was he to tell them how to live.

"Any specific age?" Earl inquired, pulling out his list of kids.

"Well as you can see we're a little young to take care of a baby, so I guess 16 to 18 would be a nice age," the woman said.

"Ya sure?" Earl said in a shocked voice. The couple nodded earnestly. "Let me see what I can do." The biker went into the back to see if any of the kids the lady had brought in were awake. She had said to take good care of them, why not let them be adopted first. It turned out one of the younger boys was stirring so Earl shook him awake. 

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"In an orphanage and a family just came to take you home. What's your name son?"

"Gohan. What do you mean adopted?"

"You can ask the family. Come on, get up," Earl said and helped Gohan off his cot then out to the waiting area. "How about this guy?" Earl asked the couple. "He's name is Gohan and he's 16."

"Oh he's perfect. We'll take him," the woman said. "Hi Gohan, I'm Hillary and this is John. We're your new parents." John grabbed Gohan's hand and shook it hard.

"I need you folks to fill out these paper about your self. Here are Gohan's forms. As soon as your done with that you can leave them in that tray and go home," Earl said.

Gohan watched the whole thing, very confused and slightly worried. -What's going on here? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is sitting by a lake when a lady came up behind me. Actually, that's all I remember.-

"Are you all right Gohan?" Hillary asked, seeing the concerned look on her new son's face.

"Uhm can I go sit in the car while you and John fill out the forms?" Gohan requested.

"Sure son," John said and pointed out which car was theirs. Gohan walked outside to the old Volvo and got inside. -Why can't I remember anything like my house or parents?-

After a few minuets John and Hillary got into the car and began to drive away. "So Gohan? Earl told us that a lady found you out by a lake? What were you doing there?"

"I don't know," Gohan whispered, "I don't remember anything."

Hillary looked worriedly at her husband then back at Gohan. The black haired teenager looked frightened and alone. -I wonder what he means by that?-

@--}-----}------

Earl sighed and sat back in his cheap office chair. Tonight had been a very good night. The eight kids that had been brought in had all be taken to new homes despite their ages and even some of the kids that had been here longer had been adopted. Yes tonight had been a very good night.

@--}-----}------

Vestes stared out the window of the Jetta that her new mother, Katherine Midia, had receive after her 3rd divorce.

"You alright hun?" Katherine asked. "Ya bein' kinda quiet?"

"I'm just a little tired," Vestes answered. That was somewhat the truth despite the long nap she had had at the orphanage. Maybe her mind was tired because she had been trying to rack it for information on her past. Right now all she knew was that her name was Vestes and that she was 16, but Earl had told her that.

"Ya wanna get something to eat hun?" Katherine suggested.

"Sure," Vestes agreed. The car pulled into a McDonald's and the two women went inside. Katherine told Vestes to go sit down while she ordered. Vestes went to a booth and started looking at the little ad pamphlet. The theme was space because of the new Buzz Lightyear movie that had come out. While Vestes was looking at the piece of paper a flash of images went through her mind. Asteroids, 3 other girls, a little girl with pink hair and another girl with a sad expression on her face. Vestes shook her head clear of the images.

Katherine walked up to the table and saw Vestes shake her head. "Head ache hun?"

"Yeah a little bit of one," Vestes lied. -Who were all those people? Do I know them?-

"So tell me about your other life? How'd ya end up at the orphanage?" 

"I don't remember anything," Vestes confessed. "All I know is my name and my age."

"Maybe it was so horrible that you blocked it out," Katherine guessed.

"My whole life? That's 16 years," Vestes said. "Let's be realistic. Earl mentioned that the lady that brought me in said that I might have amnesia."

"Well then it'll all be alright in a few days, maybe weeks," Katherine said, patting Vestes on the back.

"Thanks again for taking me in like this. It means a lot to me," Vestes said as they walked out of the McDonald's.

"No problem hun."

@--}---}------

Heero laid stretch out on his twin bed, looking up at the ceiling of his new home. Despite the fact that he couldn't recall his past he was pretty sure that he had never had a real home, with parents and a little sister. Yes the 7 year old sister named Natilie was defiantly a new addition to his life.

There was a knock at the door and Heero said, "Come in."

In walked the miniature devil herself with stuff cat in hand. "Heero, I'm having nightmares. Can I sleep in here with you?" Heero sat up and looked at her skeptically. An hour earlier she had thrown mash potatoes in his face because she thought he was going to steal her parents from her. Now she looked innocent and wanted him to protect her.

"Come here," Heero beckoned, scooting over to make space for her. Natilie smiled, scampered to the bed and curled up beside Heero.

"Where did you come from Heero?" Natilie asked sleepily.

Heero thought carefully before answering the question. He didn't want to give her more bad dreams by telling her that he didn't know. "I use to live on a wine farm with my father. Every mourning we would go horse back riding through the orchard and every summer we would go through and pick the grapes off the trees." Heero paused when he saw that Natilie was already sleeping and breathing softly against his stomach. He wished the story he had told was true, it sounded so nice and peaceful. It wasn't though, Heero knew it. his past life, whatever it had been was not all sunshine and bliss.

@--}----}-------

Juno slept peacefully on her cot in the small apartment where George live. It wasn't much. The paint was peeling off the walls and there was a giant hole in the wall where Juno slept, but it was better than sleeping outside. 

In her dreams Juno was running around this huge meadow with millions of wild flowers. A few feet away a girl with light pink hair and thoughtful eyes was plucking the petals off of one of the flowers, singing. As soon as she had detached all the petals she blew a small puff of air on the flower stem and in burst into millions of seed that were blown away by the mild breeze. 

Juno wanted to talk to the girl but she seemed so enhanced by the flowers that Juno did not want to bother her. About a mile away was a pond where another girl was swimming in the water. Juno made her way over there but before she could call out to the girl she was shaken awake.

"It's time to go to school," George said gruffly. "You can wear the clothes from last night but as soon as you get to school you have to go to the office and get a uniform."

"Okay. I'll be ready in a few minuets," Juno said and George left her to get dress. In the corner of her room was a book bag that George must have supplied. It had a weird smell to it but nothing Juno couldn't fix with some air freshener. She pulled on her jeans and green T-shirt that the lady had dressed her in last night. Her green hair was a little messy but there was nothing Juno could do but pull it up into a pony tail on the top of her head and pick most of the leaves out.

"I have to make some money and buy decent clothes," Juno commented to herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection and went out into the small living room.

"Good you're ready to go," George said, tossing her a nutria-grain bar. They raced down stairs to the only decent looking thing that George owned, his 98 BMW. That was what he had splurged all his money on, instead of fixing up his home, he had bought a car. Juno sighed but had to admit to herself that it was a nice car.

"Here's what you're going to do in the afternoon. I'll still be at work when you get out so either you can go home with friends or catch a bus home. Just make sure you check in at 6 so I know where you are. Do you want me to walk you to the office?" George offered when they pulled up in front of the school.

"No you've done more than enough George. Thanks, I'll see you tonight." Juno grabbed her bag and walked to the entrance of the high school. People gave her odd looks because of her clothes and hair. Juno glared at them all and walked towards the office of the school to receive her locker number and uniform.

The office was occupied by one other girl with long red hair and a cocky look on her face. When Juno sat down across from her the girl looked at her with wide eyes and surprise.

"What?" Juno asked harshly. She was really sick of having people look at her like she had 2 heads or something.

"Have we met before?" the girl asked. "You look really familiar."

"No I don't think so. But then again I haven't be able to recall anything these days," Juno explained.

"Me neither. The lady who took me to the orphanage last night said I had a case of amnesia," the girl said. "By the way, my name is Vestes."

"Juno." The two girls shook hands, "Hey maybe that's where we saw each other. I was at an orphanage last night too. I don't remember seeing you but maybe you saw me."

"Yeah maybe." Vestes sat back in her chair and looked slightly concerned. -That girl, she was one of the 5 in my little flash at McDonald's.- She sighed, -Juno was probably right and I was remembering her from the orphanage.-

"So what grade are you in?" Juno asked, continuing the conversation.

"10th, you?" Vestes inquired.

"Same. Who's in there now?" she asked, gesturing to the covered windows of the principal's office.

Vestes smiled. "Cute guy," she answered shortly. Juno chuckled. She liked this girl, maybe they could get together after school. It would be a whole lot better than going home on the bus.

The door opened and a tall, muscular, boy with short brown hair and Prussian blue eyes walked out. Vestes sat perfectly still as he bent down and picked up his bag that was next to her. He walked out of the office, a little confused by why it was so quiet but didn't really care.

After the boy left Vestes and Juno burst into laughter. "Did you see the look on his face?" Juno chuckled.

"He was like, 'why are all these girls looking at me?'," Vestes said in a mocking voice. She was about to say something else when the secretary called her into the principal's room.

Juno sat there alone until another girl came in. Juno gasped when she saw it was the girl with the flowers from her dream. -This is so strange. First Vestes is asking if we know each other and now the girl from my dream comes in here.-

When the girl in a white T-shirt and yellow knee skirt saw Juno looking at her she smiled. "Hello, my name is Ceres. Are you new in this school too?"

Juno didn't respond for a second because she was in shock but then quickly said, "Yeah. My name's Juno. What grade are you going to apply for?"

"10th. My foster parents thought I might be smart enough to go into 11th but I prefer to be with kids my own age."

"Oh. Are you adopted too? It seems like a fad in this school. The girl in there right now, Vestes, is adopted also," Juno commented.

Ceres didn't speak for a moment, pondering if she really wanted to say something. "This may sound really strange but I feel as if I know you and Vestes already. I haven't even seen Vestes yet but I know she has red hair. Isn't that so weird?" Ceres said with a smile.

"Yeah," Juno said a little less happily. -Why can't I remember anything. I know if I could I would have all the answers to why I feel like I know Vestes already and why I had a dream about Ceres.-

"Juno?" the secretary called out. Juno broke her thoughts and went to speak with the principal. Before she went in she saw Vestes and Ceres exchange an odd glance.

@---}-----}---------

Jim looked down the empty hallway at all the unmarked doors. How was he suppose to find room #34 if there were no numbers on the doors? He looked down at the pink slip for any other clues to where he was suppose to go. Suddenly a body ran into him and knocked him down.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going I guess," a dark haired boy said, holding his hand out to Jim.

"No problem. I don't suppose you would know where Room #34 is?" Jim inquired.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've been here since 8 and I still have no clue where my homeroom is. I tried to go the office but there's a line and I didn't want to wait. By the way, I'm Gohan."

"Jim. Missing homeroom on the first day can't be good for our record. Let's see if we can find a hall monitor or a road map," Jim joked.

"Yeah. Hey maybe that girl knows something." Gohan pointed to a girl in a uniform with light blue hair.

"I think I know her," Jim said, looking at the familiar hair. "Paras?" he called out. 

The girl spun around to answer and gave the two boys a quizzical look. "Do I know you?"

"Kinda. I'm Jim and this is Gohan. Do you know how to find the homerooms by numbers?"

Paras was trying to remember where she had met Jim but answered their question first. "Some of the doors have numbers on them and if you find one that does then you can count the doors to you home room. I guess came to get water but I can seem to find a water fountain."

"There's one around the corner about 3 door back," Gohan instructed.

"Thanks," Paras said and started to walk off.

"Same to you," Jim said to the back of her head. "Okay, that's door 19 so my homeroom is down that way."

"Mines the opposite direction so I guess I'll see you t lunch or something. Nice meeting you," Gohan said and turned down the corner where Paras had gone.

Jim counted the doors like Paras said to and was soon standing outside the door of his homeroom. "Come on Jim. You wait any longer and class'll be over." The nervous boy took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as he stepped in all eyes turned on him, causing him to turn bright red.

"Ahh, Mr.Hawkings, I see you finally found you place," his teacher, Mr.Frito said.

-Not really,- Jim thought, taking a seat in the middle of the clump of desks, -Some how I don't feel in place right here at all.-

"We were just discussing the no knives policy and whether it's a good idea or not," Mr.Frito explained.

"I doubt he even knows what a knife is," a boy mocked.

"There's no need for that Brad. I'm sure Jim is just as street wise as the rest of you," Mr.Frito said.

"We'll see about that," Brad said, cracking his knuckles. Jim looked back at the boy to analyze him. Brad was a stocky, platinum blond boy. Jim guessed that the boy relied on his strength more than anything else.

Mr.Frito looked at his watch. "Time to go. Have a nice day, Jim if you need help just ask one of your classmates."

"Yeah right," Jim said to himself, grabbing his bag and heading towards his locker. The old lady, Mrs.Baker, who had adopted him had packed a lunch for him because she claimed the food in the cafeteria wasn't actually food. Jim believed her but what she had pack wasn't too appetizing so he decided to skip lunch and walk around the school.

-Maybe I'll see Paras again,- he thought hopefully, walking out of the building. There was no sign of any other life on the play ground that was oddly placed next to the high school. Jim sighed and started to sway on the swing. 

His mind was blank with information on his past and it was beginning to frustrate Jim just a little. What if he was allergic to something and if he ate it ,it would kill him. -Too bad there isn't a medicine for amnesia. I don't even have a family to tell me about myself. All I have are those stupid forms that the lady filled out when she took me to Earl's place.-

"Is this a private party?" a happy voice asked. Jim identified it instantly as Paras's and began to get nervous.

"Uh no. Have a seat," Jim offered the swing next to him. Paras thanked him and sat down. 

"Did you find your home room?" Paras inquired.

"Huh?" Jim squeaked then mentally hit himself on his head for sounding so stupid. "Yeah, thanks for helping."

"Glad to do it," Paras said with a smile. "You seem nervous about something."

"Me?" Jim chirped. "Nope, nothing to be nervous about."

"Right," Paras said, not believing him for a second. -It feels nice to make boys nervous. the feeling is almost familiar.- "So are you going to ask me to the dance?"

"What?!" Jim almost yelled, caught off guard. 

Paras started to laugh and explained, "it's Friday. The school rents a club, I forget what it's called, but the whole school goes and I wanted to know if you were going to ask me. Based on how nervous you were I assumed that you were going to ask me, but if you're not going to then maybe I should just go find someone else to go with," Paras teased and got up from her seat.

Jim was still surprised but came back to reality quickly enough to stop Paras from leaving. "Do you wanna go to the dance this evening?"

"Why I thought you'd never ask," Paras asked in a sweet voice and kissed Jim on the cheek, a small bolt of electricity shocking him when she parted from his skin. "Here's my phone number, call me and I'll give directions to my house." Paras smirked again at Jim's expression and walked back to the school. "You better hurry or you'll miss class."

Jim shook his head clear and jumped up and down. "I got a date! I got a date! Jean would be so proud." Jim stopped jumping when he said that. Who was Jean? A image of a smart mouthed man with red streaked hair appeared in his mind. "What are all these pictures in my mind? Argh." Jim groaned and raced back to school.

@--}---}------

Ceres walked home, despite the many offers from the boys to drive her. For obvious reasons she didn't trust them enough to take her directly home like her foster parents had requested. Besides it was a warm day and she liked walking down the side walk with the bird chirping and the petals falling when ever the wind picked up a little.

Suddenly a sharp head pain attack Ceres and she fell to the ground. There was another round of mental pictures before she could stand up.

"Are you all right?" a boy asked, offering his hand.

Ceres looked up and met thoughtful green eyes. Well more like 1 eye because the boy's bangs were covering the other side of his face. "Yes I'm fine," Ceres said, letting the boy help her up. 

"If the pain is so great that you fall maybe you should see a doctor," the boy suggested.

"No it's just amnesia. It will go away as soon as I regain my memory," Ceres explained. 

"Oh," the boy said. Even though Ceres was standing up he hadn't let go of her hand and she made no attempt to move it. There was a feeling like electricity was flowing through their clasped hand that hurt a little but it also felt comforting. The boy came out of his trance and remembered, "you're in my geometry class aren't you?"

"Yes. 10th grade math wasn't challenging enough so my foster parents had me moved up," Ceres said modestly.

"Trowa, we have to go," another guy called from a idle car.

"I'm coming Heero," Trowa answered. "Sorry, it was nice to meet you..."

"Ceres," she supplied.

"Ceres," Trowa repeated. "I'll remeber that." He turned around and jogged back to the car where Heero was waiting.

"I will remember you also Trowa," Ceres whispered, cradling her glowing hand.

@--}----}--------

"Thanks for coming with me to the mall. I don't think George would have enjoyed this much. I'll be sure to pay you back too," Juno said for the 5th time.

"Really it's no problem. Katherine got a check from her ex-husband today and gave it to me since I need new clothes. I have plenty to spare," Vestes said, holding up a tank top to her chest.

"Do you always buy things in red?" Juno asked.

"Do you always buy things in green?" Vestes shot back. "What's with all the skirts?"

"I'm going to the dance at the club tonight and I need something other than jeans and a T-shirt," Juno explained, taking another mini skirt from the rack.

"Are you going with someone?" Vestes asked.

"No, just going to look around," Juno joked. "You should come. Maybe that guy from the office will be there."

"He doesn't seem like the dance type," Vestes commented, "but I guess it wouldn't hurt to go. They have things to do other than dancing right?"

"Yeah I bet they have pool and stuff. Does this make me look fat?" Juno help up a halter.

Vestes shook her head, "I guess I'll come then. Mind if I tag along on your ride?"

"After buying me all these clothes I owe you more than a ride to a club," Juno said through the changing room door that she had walked into. "Whatcha think?" Juno stepped out and made a small spin in front of Vestes. She was wearing a long black skirt with a slit to her knee and a green tank top.

"Not bad," Vestes judged. "Give me a few minuets to find something then we can go." The girl went back to where the racks were set up and selected a few articles of clothing. She hid her choices from Juno and went into the dressing room.

Juno tapped her foot impatiently. "What are you doing in there Vestes? I said I would meet George at 8:30."

"Hold on," Vestes said. "How do I look?" She was wearing a red backless halter and loose vinyl pants. 

"Good. Now let's go," Juno said, pushing Vestes back into the dressing room so she could change again.

@--}---}------

Jim watched Paras dance with another guy in his chem class. They had danced a few songs but kept shocking each other so Jim had sat down to take a break. 

"So Mr.Frito said you had street smarts? I wanna see 'em," Brad said, sitting next to Jim.

-Why did Mr.Frito have to say that. Even if I do have fighting skills I can't remember how to use them,- Jim though while turning towards Brad. "I don't want to fight you Brad." 

"Well okay if you don't want to fight then I guess I'll just have to find someone else," Brad said in a baby voice. "Come on Hawkings, I got people waiting outside for you."

Jim sighed and yelled to Paras that he would be right back. He wasn't really sure that she heard him but it didn't matter. Gohan, who was to a guy about joining the football team, excused himself and followed Jim and Brad outside.

Brad led Jim behind the club house where the trash was picked up. "Nice," Jim said sarcastically, holding his nose.

"Very funny Hawkings," Brad said. "You ready?"

"Of course," Jim said, taking a position that just came to him. Brad smiled as 6 other guys stepped out and surrounded Jim. "Oh this is fair," Jim commented.

Gohan watched from behind a wall, waiting to see how Jim handled himself. Who was he to step in without giving Jim a try? It was not a pretty sight at first. Jim took a stance and Brad lunged at him with a knife in hand Jim dodged it but not before Brad swiped his cheek pretty well. Gohan sighed and stepped out of the shadows. He easily took out a guy who hadn't seen him with one punch. When the boy crumbled to the ground Gohan was impressed by himself and his strength.

"Hey another new kid. You guys can have him while I take care of Treasure island boy over here," Brad said and 3 guys advanced on Gohan. 

Gohan got one lucky punch that sent a guy flying but the other 2 over took him quickly, making him fall to the ground. From there the guys took turns kicking Gohan in the stomach. It hurt so much each time a leather boot crushed into his rib cage and he could here Jim curse when Brad slashed him with the knife. -Please go away. Stop kicking me. Stop hurting my friend.- Another kick to the cage, -Just STOP!- Suddenly Gohan began to glow a yellow light. He could feel all the anger flowing through him and turning into energy. The 2 guys who had been abusing him back up and almost fell over on themselves. Gohan stood up, his hair blond and his eyes now a bright green. The pavement was cracking from the force that he omitted and wind was blowing back on the group that had gathered to beat him and Jim up. 

"Stop," Gohan ordered to Brad, who was about to deliver another punch to Jim's face. Brad looked at Gohan in amazement, dropped Jim on the ground, and ran back inside the clubs safer walls. Once everyone was gone Gohan's anger subsided and he went back to normal.

"What just happen man?" Jim asked picking himself up.

Gohan could feel him memory coming back. His father, Cell, Krillen and all his other friends. Jim waited for him to answered patiently. "I don't know Jim, I guess something just snapped. Probably won't happen again," Gohan lied, rubbing his head. -What am I doing here?- "I have to go home Jim. You should too just in case Brad and his goons decide they want to try again."

"Yeah I guess I don't have as much street smarts as Mr.Frito thought I did," Jim joked, rubbing a bruise on his arm. "Thanks for doing whatever you did. Even if you didn't mean to."

"No problem. I'm gonna head home, see ya at school tomorrow," Gohan said and headed towards his apartment complex.

@--}---}-----

"Anyone for a game of pool?" Vestes called out a little quietly.

"Me," the Prussian eyed boy said, picking up the stick. 

"Okay," Vestes said, giddy that he was here but controlling herself very well. "I never guessed that you were a club person from when I saw you in the office," she commented while the challenger racked up the balls.

"I'm not but I got bored and thought to come here. You can go first," he offered.

"Thanks," Vestes said and placed the cue ball in front of the triangle of balls and broke. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Heero," he said blandly, spacing the balls a little better.

"Well Heero," Vestes answered, shooting the striped green ball into the right corner pocket, "I'm Vestes." She tried to get the red striped ball into the left pocket but scratched.

"That's nice," Heero said, shooting the solid blue ball into a pocket.

"What is?" Vestes inquired.

"You're name," Heero said and continued to score. "It's creative."

"Thanks I guess," Vestes said, watching him scratch on his 5th turn. She began to loosing up and was able to take 7 turns before missing on the red ball again. "So you play often, you're pretty good."

"Yeah, I don't remember much but playing this games feels comfortable. You're good also, do you play a lot?"

"Actually I don't know if I have or not. I have amnesia and I'm totally lost on anything," Vestes said. "What's your call?" she asked, seeing that Heero had left only her balls and the 8 ball on the table.

"I don't call yet. The red balls still on the table. It's your turn anyway," Heero said, giving her some room.

"Right. I knew that." Vestes saw that she had a shot to put her red ball in the pocket. It was right next to the solid red ball but she could easily avoid hitting it. Vestes looked behind her to make sure she wouldn't hit Heero with her stick and took her shot. Her stick veered and it hit the solid ball instead of the striped one. As the ball rolled into the pocket a red wave of energy went through the stick and scorched the table.

"Shit," Heero said when he saw the light. "What was that?"

Vestes didn't answer, her head pounding with all her life flowing back into her head. "I need to sit down," she breathed and made her way to the area where the chairs were gathered.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked, following her and helping her to a chair.

"My memory. It's all coming back, I know who I am. What I am."

"What do you mean by what you are?" Heero wondered, confused by what Vestes was saying.

Vestes looked at Heero, as if she suddenly realized he was standing there. "You must be one of them, the chosen. But which?" she wondered in a detached voice.

"Someone one must have put something in your drink," Heero assumed. "Are you here with anyone?"

"Juno," Vestes answered, pointing to a girl dancing in a group.

"Stay here," Heero instructed and walked over to Juno. "Excuse me," he said tapping the girl on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Juno asked, turning to face him.

"Your friend Vestes is having a mental break down or something so I'm going to take her home okay?" Heero explained.

"Is she all right? She isn't shaking or anything?" Juno asked worriedly.

"No she just got over her amnesia and I think things are a little much for her. She'll be fine tomorrow."

"Okay, tell her I hope she feels better," Juno said and went back to dancing. Heero shrugged and went to retrieve Vestes.

"Come on. I'm going to take you home," Heero said, taking Vestes's hand and shocking himself. -Oww, what was that?-

"Okay," Vestes agreed quietly and followed Heero to his car in the parking lot. "I live in the mansion area on Jackson Ave.," she told him when they began to drive.

"Really? Who are your parents?"

"Katherine has been divorced 3 times and collects payments from all of her ex-husbands for emotional stress and disability," Vestes explained with a kind smile.

Heero glanced over at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing," Vestes said quickly and averted her gaze. "That's my house. we should play pool again some time. I promise I won't go physco on you like I did this time."

"Yeah maybe we should. I'll see you at school," Heero said, escorted Vestes to her door then went back to his car and drove away.

"You did pretty well," Katherine, who was standing in the door way, said. "He didn't kiss you but he did drive you home."

"He will though. He has too," Vestes whispered to herself and close the door as she walked inside.

A/N-I added a little cliff hanger, oooohhh? What's she talking about? We don't know? Well I do, you don't though. Don't forget to review.


	3. Powerful as One : Chapter 2

Powerful As 1 

By Lark57

A/N-I would just like to alert everyone that there a Outlaw Star section and people should help so it can grow and become a popular category. Yeah. Idon't own a dang thing though I really wish I did, like Jim, Heero, Gohan and Trowa. Hehe.

****

Chapter 2 

Fading Energy

"With fire to calm the Prussian, petals to ease the pain, water to clean the metals and strength over strength, the power will over come the new evils," Vestes said to herself, walking down the halls to her first period, American Literature. "What does that mean?" 

"I don't know, what does it mean?" Juno asked, coming up behind Vestes and surprising her.

-I bet you'll know as soon as you get your memory back. You always knew everything,- Vestes thought sorrowfully. She wished that her commrades would be cured of the amnesia or that she could do something to help, but from what the doctor said on the internet, the amnesia had to fix itself. 

"Are you all right today Vestes? You've been really quiet lately, ever since we went to that party on Friday. I did say I was sorry for not going home with you right?" Juno said.

"Yeah it's not you Juno. It's just I've spend a lot of time remembering things and not all of them have been joyous," Vestes said.

"That's another thing. When you do talk, which is rarely, you talk like a Shakespearian. Are you _sure _you're okay?" Juno asked again.

Vestes smiled and placed her hands on Juno's shoulders. "Thanks for worrying but I am fine. Trust me." Then, making sure that Juno didn't feel guilty anymore, Vestes went to sit through another boring class.

In English Lit. they were studing metaphors which Vestes thought was somewhat ironic because that was exactly what she was trying to decipher.

"Hello students," Jamie, the hip-cool, english teacher greeted, "as you have all noticed in reading Shakespear, there are lots of confusing metaphors and similies. What we're going to do in class today are make up some freaky sonnets of our own."

-No problem there,- Vestes thought, immeadiently writing down all the lines of Sailor Mars prediction. She sat back in her seat while everyone else worked furiosly or goofed off.

"It looks like Vestes is done. Would you like to share your work with your friends?" Jamie asked, peering over the girl's shoulder. 

"No thanks," Vestes declined, putting her arm over the paper.

"Why not?" Jamie asked innocently, the hinting in her voice that it wasn't a request. 

"It's personal and I really need to figure out what it means by myslef," Vestes explained. "There are certain people who might be listening who shouldn't know that I've written it."

"Fine," Jamie said tartly, feeling quite degected, "how about you Paras?"

Vestes looked over at her old friend who hardly knew her now. That would all change though, as soon as the Asteroid Senshi got their memory back. 

"Okay," Paras said in her perky mannar, "there aren't many metaphors or anything but I'm not really sure what it means so I guess it counts. 

__

I remember the colors,

the clothes,

the glass balls that we all use to hold.

I remember playing for the bad side

and enjoying every moment

because I was with friends.

See I told you there were no similies or metaphors. It's just some stuff I've been remebering in flashes and short movies," Paras said then sat down blushing.

Vestes was beaming. Everything was going to be all right, now that the cloudiness in their memories were fading. -We're going to win, we will.- While she was basking in the happy glow, without warning, a pain shock up her spine.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as the pain faded and exhaustion set in. Vestes's eyelids felt heavy and she began to feel drowsy.

"Vestes? Are you okay?" Jamie asked, rushing over to the girl. When the red head didn't answer because she had fallen asleep the teacher began to worry. "Everyone stay here and don't touch her. I'm going to get Talley."

Of course as soon as Jamie left the room everyone circled around Vestes, but Paras, feeling oddly protective, made everyoone stay at least a foot away. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" "Maybe she's dead." "She's not dead you idiot. She's still breathing. Who is she anyways?" "Vestes." 

Paras looked around at all the people who were babbiling stupidly while Vestes in the center of the circle was breathing harshly and with much trouble. -God they're all so stupid.- She sighed and sat next to Vestes, glaring at anyone who dared to object.

"Hey where's your teacher?" a boy said, standing in the door way. "I have a note for her."

"She went to get Talley because Vestes fainted in the middle of class," some kid explained. "No one knows what's wrong with her."

"Move," the boy said, "let me see her."

"You can't. Paras won't let you," Brad snickered. Paras scowled at him and let Heero -who she knew from a small introduction at the dance- near Vestes.

"Oh Paras. You're Jim's girlfriend right?" Heero recalled when he saw her sitting next to Vestes.

"Yeah," Paras said, her face turning a little red. "I don't know what happened to Vestes. At one minuet she was smiling about something like nothing could get her down and then she screamed and fainted."

Heero's face flashed a moment of concern, which only Paras caught, but it was quickly covered by a hard frown. "Where is that teacher?"

"Right here. I thought I told you all to stay in your seats," Jamie said, pushing kids out of the way so that Talley, the school male nurse could get through. "Do you need something Heero?"

"Yeah this is a note about the teacher meeting this afternoon," Heero said, absently handing her the post-it keeping his eyes on Vestes.

Talley looked over Vestes with a bothered face. "The rest of you can get back to class. Heero, do you have a free period now?"

"Yeah," Heero lied. "Do you need help moving her?" he asked, gesturing to Vestes.

"Uh huh. I want you to carry her to the office so her mother can pick her up," Talley explained.

"I could drive her home," Heero offered. "It would take less time and she probably shouldn't be at school just incase it's a new desiease or something," Heero randomly making up an excuse. There was no way he was leaving Vestes now, since his gut seemed to be saying not to and he always trusted that. -I need a magic 8 ball or something else other than my body parts to base these kind of desisions on.- He smiled breifly, -Duo would never let me forget that i just made a joke if he could hear me.- -Wait, who's Duo?- Heero wondered, gathering Vestes in his arms and making his way to his car.

Heero arranged the girl in the car and then got in himself. "What have I done now? I'm suppose to be learning about geometric equations, not driving a sick girl home."

"Thank you Prussian," Vestes whisperd, sitting up straighter in the car seat.

"What did you say?" Heero asked.

"I called you Prussian," Vestes repeated more to herself than Heero, "and I would be the fire."

Heero sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned in his seat so he could look Vestes in the eyes. "I thought you said that you weren't going to go crazy on me next time I drove you home."

"I'm not though," Vestes said excitedly. "It all makes sense to me now. I know how everything is suppose to happen."

"What do you mean? Why did you call me Prussian?" Heero asked. "Why was there that red light when you hit my ball at the pool table? When I carried you to my car, why was there an electric current running through my body?!"

"You're over reacting," Vestes said, touching his arm but Heero pulled it away, shocking himself with static electricity. He got out of the car and slammed the door. "It's not as confusing as you believe. I promise to explain it to you once your memory come back." Vestes got out of the car with much effort and stood in front of Heero.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Heero apologized, "but everything has been more confusing in this week than the rest of my life. Not that I would know because I can't remeber anything. I don't feel like I'm myself. My gut, my damn gut is telling me that I'm doing something wrong."

Vestes looked at Heero, searching his eyes. Heero started abck blankly, "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"A hint of who you are. I want to help you understand but I can't until you find yourself," she promised.

"There's nothing you can do," Heero said.

"Why not?" Vestes asked, then her knees went weak and she feel into Heero.

"You're too weak. Can I assume that whole episode in class had to do with the things you can't explain?"

Vestes sighed, smiled, but then looked sorrowful. "I'm dieing, that's all I can really say. You won't apprehend it but my power is being obsorbed by this place because it has no magic valance. You can't help me though."

"Why not?"

"You're mortal," Vestes said simply and quietly got back in the car. She curled up in the car seat and fell sound asleep to conserve her energy.

"I'm mortal?" Heero said to himself. -Things have suddenly taken a turn for the more confusing.- He shifted the car into drive and took Vestes home. Katherine was waiting at the door since she had gotten a call from the school.

"What's wrong with her? Do they know?" she asked, stroking the sleepinggirl's hair.

"Talley has no idea but Vestes claims that she's dieing," Heero said, not explaining the whole conversation.

Katherine's eyes went wide and began to tear. "But I just got to know her," she cried. Heero, a little baffled by the epression of feelings left the woman alone with her foster daughter to mourn.

@--}---}-------

"How are you feeling?" Jim asked Paras. Like they had did everyday they were on the swing set eating lunch. "When Heero left with Vestes I saw you from the water fountain. You looked pretty beat up about it."

"I feel like I'm suppose to know what's going one and I'm suppose to help in some way," Paras said sadly. "She looked so tired like something was draining her of everything."

"I talked to Heero when he came back to school," Jim told her. "He said that Vestes was just tired and delerious. Katherine was taking her to a hospital when Heero left and she's going to call him as soon as she finds out something. I see if I can get anything out of him."

"Oh please don't," Paras pleaded. "I don't want to bother Heero with my feelings, not while he's so concerned about his girlfriend."

"They're not dating," Jim said.

"That's not the point. I can see it in his eyes, he's more distraught than I could ever be. I don't want him to have to share his feelings."

"Come here," Jim said, gesturing for her to sit on his lap. When Paras moved, Jim slowly swung back and forth. He could feel it, the warmth and power moving through them as if they were one and not 2. "Vestes will be fine. Heero will be happy and then everyone will get their memories back and go dancing."

"I guess it could happen that way." Paras sighed. "Yo're a good boyfriend, you know that right?"

"Yeah. I am pretty cool aren't I?" Jim thought out loud. "You're not bad yourself." Then Jim thought about what Paras was saying, "what do you want?"

"Nothing,"Paras said sincerly and snuggled deeper into Jim's jacket. "You'll tell me when you get your memory back, and you'll tell me about your life right?"

"Of course. Who else would listen?" Jim said, kissing Paras lightly on the head. For a moment he thought that he saw a blue spark but assumed is was just a light trick. "Come on. We have gym class."

"Right," Paras said. She stood up and stretched making sure that Jim didn't tickle her like he did sometimes.

@--}---}------

Gohan felt frusterated. He was stuck on this planet and he didn't know why or how he could get back home. -I would be hapy if I only knew what was going on.-

Larry the gym teacher was spreading out mats, with some of the students helping out. Gohan began to wonder what the physical education teacher was planning but dismissed that it mattered when Jim came out of the locker room.

"Wassup?" Gohan asked. "Having any more trouble with Brad?"

"Nope. Every since you did that freaky glowing thing they've laid off. So what's Larry cooking up this class?"

"Gymnastics," a girl who was pulling a mat across the floor informed them. "It's going to be fun."

"Not just gymnastics Juno," Larry interrupted, hearing their conversation, "some martial arts too."

"Really?" Gohan asked, finally something that he knew.

"Uh huh. Do you take classes?" Larry asked.

Gohan thought for a moment, did his dad qualify as classes, "Sort of I guess. i could show a few things." There wasn't much he could do without going over their heads.

"I'll fight him. We could spar as an example and you could point stuff out," Juno suggested, dropping the last mat on the floor.

Larry pondered the idea, "Sure. The administration is always saying we need more student perticipation. You two can go warm up while I talk to the rest of the class."

"Okay," Gohan and Juno said. Juno began to stretch and Gohan did the same only not to the greatest extream. "Have you always been the flexible?" he asked when Juno lifted her leg against her body and touched her forehead with her toe.

"I guess. Actually to tell you the truth I'm not that much of a fighter but I have quick reflexes," Juno said, then bent over without bending her knees and touched her forearm to the ground. (i'm not really sure that's physically possible but bare with me.)

Gohan watched in amazement but continued their conversation, "So I should go easy on you?"

"No," Juno said in a dignified voice, " just don't expect my first few punches to hurt much."

-Oh yeah like she'll be able to touch me- Gohan though smugly with a smirk. -I wonder if she'd be saying the same thing if she knew that I was a super sayian? I wonder if i can become a super sayian in this world.-

"I'll have to try that sometime. Flying too," he thought out loud and Juno over heard.

"You want to try this?" she asked, only catching the beginning of the senstence. 

Gohan looked to see what she was doing. A split, ouch. "No I was talking about something else. I could never do _that,_" he claimed, gesturing to her position.

"We'll see," she said with a smile and got up. "Ready? I think Laryy is done with his introduction."

"Let's go and may the best fighter win."

"Why thank you, I guess I am the best," Juno joked and ran to where the mats were set up.

"I have been informed," Larry said when he saw Juno come skipping over next to him, "that Juno is experienced in gymnastics and Gohan knows how to fight. They have volunteered to put on a little spar and I'll point out some of the easier moves."

Juno and Gohan went to opposite sides of the long mat chain and bowed to eachother. "I am Juno and I challenge you," the girl spoke clearly.

"I am Gohan," the boy responded with a smile, "and I accept." For a moment they stared at eachother, trying to see a point where they sagged or limped. Gohan saw Juno's shoulder twitch, which showed that she was getting ready to run. Gohan, prepared for her attack, stepped to the side as Juno ran past. He assumed that it would take Juno a few moments to turn around but she surprised him, spun and was able to kick him in the back.

The audience watched the battle at the beginning but lost track of where the competetors were going to move next. Larry tried hard to point out and name Gohan's moves and Juno's flips but eventually the two were moving to fast for him to see anything.

"Wow. They're good," Jim said in awe. Paras only nodded, not seeing what the big deal was. She could see them easily, and she could see faults on both sides like Gohan's lack of control on his strength and Juno's sloppy hand springs.

Juno had forgotten about their spectators and was actually trying to hurt Gohan, just so he would stay still for a moment. -He is fast, maybe he could teach me something after I win.-

Gohan, trying very hard not to use instant transmission, ducked under Juno's punch and hit her in the stomach. For a moment she fumbled on her landing but quickly sprung up and head butted him in the rib.

"Okay okay. I think we've seen enough," Larry said, but made no advancement toward the fighting teenagers. There was no need though because as soon as they heard Larry say stop, both Gohan and Juno backed away from eachother, panting heavily. "That was a little fast but it shows what kind of things ytou can accomplish when you get into the advance levels."

"Larry," Juno coughed, holding her stomach to surpress the pain, "could I go to Talley's? I think I bruised a rib."

"Yeah, my ankle is out of wack from twisting so much," Gohan added, limping towards the door where Juno was waiting.

"Oh yeah of course you guys are excused for the rest of class," Larry dismissed and went back to helping people do summer saults.

Gohan looked over at the girl who had almost kicked his butt. "You're pretty good."

"You too. Together we'd make the perfect team," Juno commented. "I'm flexible and you're like the real superman, but don't let that go to your head," she warned.

"Same to you, cat woman," Gohan joked. "Did I really bruise your rib?"

"Yeah," Juno winced, "sorry if I moved a little to quickly."

"No prob. I think it was a good trade, your rib for my ankle," Gohan said, sitting down on the seats that Talley had in her office. Juno sighed and eased herself down on the seat next to him.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't mind trade backs," she sighed. Juno looked over at Gohan who was panting and looking over his ankle. -He would probably have the golden mirror,- she thought. The image made her fall out of the seat and land hard on the pastic floor.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, helping her up to the best of her abilty.

"I got some of the odder parts of my memeory back. I guess it just surprised me is all," Juno explained sheepishly. "Jim, well actually Paras told me that you got over your amnesia last Friday, same time as Vestes."

"Yeah I heard about her. Do you know what's up with her?" Gohan inquired. The news of the girl fainting in class and now dieing at an odd rate had surprised everyone in the school. "I know Heero's been freaking out ever since she hospitalized."

"Oh is that what his name is?" Juno thought, rememebring the senior with amazing blue eyes. "I knew she liked him but I didn't know the feeling was mutual," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, they're lucky," Gohan said, thinking about Bulma's short obsession with Vegeta when he didn't care at all.

"What do you mean?" 

Gohan was surprised by Juno's intrest and sputtered at first. "Well I just meant that they were lucky that they both liked eachother, that they even found eachother."

"Why wouldn't they find eachother? Don't you believe in destinies?" Juno asked.

Gohan thought, recalling Trunk's android prediction and how it had been so easily effect by the smallest things. "I guess I do a little, but there are so many things that can mess it up and confuse us," he answered quietly.

"Are you lost?" Juno wondered, looking into his deep brown eyes. Gohan met her gaze and nodded breifly. There was something that drew thier lips together, destiny prehaps?

"I was told that there was a twisted ankle and bruiseed rib, not a love fest," Talley said, pulling the two teenagers apart. Gohan immeadently blushed and began to apologize but stopped when Juno didn't add anything.

"It's returning," she said to herself, like she was in a small room without anyone else. "Many there were, 1 there were be."

"Juno?" Talley asked, putting her hand to the girl's head.

"I have to get to Vestes now," Juno said, looking up feircely at Talley and Gohan. "I have something that will help her. please let me go, I need a note or something. A car too."

"Honey I can't let you just go like that," Talley said sadly. -This girl must be so worried about her friend.-

"Oh come on Talley," Gohan begged, seeing that this was really important, "you can say that we had to go home due to inguries or something." Talley looked like she was actually thinking about letting them go and that's all Gohan needed. "Thanks so much Talley. Tell them that we needed Heero because we needed a ride home."

"No Heero can't come. He can't go near her, or else she'll begin to degrade faster. We just have to go now," Juno said, bekoning to Gohan at the door. Gohan sighed and raced after Juno who was moving faster than ever.

@--}---}------

Ceres saw Juno and Gohan run out of the school and look around frantically. "Do you need something?" she asked the worried pair.

"Ceres!" Juno said, hugging the girl tightly.

"Hello to you too Juno," Ceres said, a little worried about her friends mental health. "Are you okay?"

"Oh my, you don't remember. I'm so sorry. We need a car," Juno said, letting go of Ceres.

"For what?"

"To go to Vestes," Gohan said.

"Why not ask Heero? He's always willing to go to her," Ceres suggested.

"No we can't let Heero near Vestes," Juno whined.

Ceres thought fo a moment, puzzled by the ergency in Juno's voice. "What about Trowa? He has a free period right now."

"Where is he?" Gohan asked.

"Right here, what's wrong?" Trowa said, walking up silently behind Gohan.

"I need to get to Vestes to talk to her," Juno explained, frusturated for having to wait any longer. "Where is Heero's car? We hvae to go now!"

"Okay, okay," Trowa said, leading Juno to Heero's car. "I'll take you to the hospital, but not Gohan and Ceres."

"No. Gohan has to come too. He has to hear this," Juno said, draggin Gohan in the car with her when Trowa opened the door. "Drive," she ordered when Trowa raised his eye brow. Trowa sighed and climbed into the driver seat, hoping that Heero didn't kill him when he found out Trowa had taken his car.

@--}---}------

Vestes sat in bed, shivering despite all the blankets that had been piled upon her. Heero had come during his lunch period, but she had had to tell him to go back to school because of things she could tell him. It was horrible to see his face. Vestes wished she could tell him that she could be held by hi because everytime he touched her, he took her one step closer to death.

She laid back into the pillow but sat up completely when Juno ran into the room with Gohan close behind her. "Juno!" Vestes cried when she saw the familar look in her friend's eyes.

"Yes I am back Sailor Vestes," Juno said, hugging her lightly.

Vestes smiled but then yelled, "No!" when Gohan started to put his hand on Juno's arm. "Don't touch her. The more you touch her, the quicker she looses energy, the sooner she dies."

"What do you mean dies?" Gohan asked, backing away from Juno.

Vestes and Juno sighed, sounding tired and beaten. "Sit down Gohan and keep your mind open."  


"Okay," Gohan said, sliding himself into a chair.

"Vestes, Paras, Ceres and I are the Asteroid Senshi from the Moon Kingdom. Until recently our jobs were to guard the future queen, Young Lady and her friend, Sailor Saturn, but now, or soon to be, the rulers of the Moon Kingdom."

"By yourselves?" Gohan asked.

"No Gohan," Vestes said from her bed, "with you, Heero, Jim and...."

"Trowa," Juno supplied with a smile. "Despite the fact that all of them, but you, are human."

"You mean I'm a king now?"

"Not exactly," Juno sighed. "Stearic, one of the many enemies of the Asteroid Senshi, put us on this planet with no memory of who we are in order to delay this destiny until we die."

"You're going to die?" Gohan squeaked.

Juno smiled and reached her hand out to him, "It seems that because there is no magic valance, all 4 of us are slowly being drained of our energy. Once we regain our memories, the energy starts to leave us more quickly and when we touch you guys, the Greater Powers, in order to save the Kingdom, allows you to absorb our energy so we're loosing twice as much."

"Well what can we do?" Gohan asked, his voice a little thick.

"We must wait until everyone gets their memory back. Then... I am not sure," Vestes confessed.

"Do we have any clues?" 

"Only the short poem phrases that we can remember Sailor Mars told us. Vestes's is 'with fire to calm the Prussian, petals to ease the pain, water to clean the metals and strength over strength, the power will over come the new evils'. Mine is 'many there were, 1 there were be'. It's like a puzzle only we're missing 2 pieces."

"From what I see," Gohan said, "Vestes's part has already been proven. That's the phrophecy for who will go with who. Yours is obvious, we're suppose to join together or something."

"Yes that sounds right," Vestes said. "However, we can't do anything until everyone recieves their memory. Juno, you may want to check into the hospital because you're going to begin to become exhausted soon."

"Okay," Juno said and left the room.

There was silence until Vestes broke it, "You are worried about her aren't you?"

Gohan looked at the girl who seemed more like a teacher now, "Yes, I'm scared because I love her and now she's going to die."

"No she's not," Vestes said, taking Gohan's hand. When he raised an eyebrow to the movement she reassured him, "You aren't my lover, you can't absorb my powers."

"I really hate those Greater Powers right about now," Gohan joked.

"Don't say that," Vestes chuckled. "They will help us in the end."

"How can you have so much faith in them when you're in this kind of state?"

"I don't know. I just do," Vestes said quietly then fell asleep. Gohan tucked the blankets around her and went to out to talk to Juno. Even if he couldn't touch her didn't mean that he didn't want to be around her.

@--}---}------- 

Trowa pulled into the school parking lot where Ceres was still waiting patiently. He didn't get out of the car immeadiently, for a moment Trowa sat and watched Ceres pick petals off a flower.

"Do you always do that?" Trowa asked, sitting down next to her.

"I guess," Ceres said with a smile. "You want to try it?" she suggested, handing Trowa a small daisy that was growing out of a crack in the pavement.

"Sure," Trowa said, and took the flower in his hand with delicate fingers. "What do I do?"

Ceres chuckled at Trowa's stupidity. "Think of a yes or no question. Everytime you pull of a petal you alternate answers. Like this," Ceres instructed and picked another flower. -Should I try it? Would he think it was cute or scary?- Ceres thought. "He loves," she picked a petal, " he loves me not. He loves me, he loves ne not, he loves me," she ended with a grin.

-I wonder if she was thinking of me?- That preticular though caused Trowa's hand to grip the flower a little hard, crushing the petal. "Opps," he said, looking down at the smashed plant.

"Oh that's all right," Ceres said, taking the flower in her fist. There was a yellow glow that began to get brighter, turning to a glimer, but Ceres dropped the flower on the ground before it could become noticable. "Here's another flower."

Trowa took the flower and thought of a question. "I'll get my memory back, I won't, I'll get my memeory back, I won't, I'll get my memeory back, I won't, I'll get my memeory back. Cool."

"I'm happy for you," Ceres said, touching hir arm.

"Same to you. I hope that whoever you were thinking of loves you as your flower predicted," Trowa responded.

"The flower never lies," Ceres joked, stood up and brushed herself off. "I have dance, bye."

"Good bye Ceres," Trowa said and stood up too. "I should probably go talk to Heero. Will I see you walking home?"

"Ask the flowers," Ceres said and left for the audotorium.

@--}---}-------

A/N-Wow this must have been my shortest chapter ever. I'm so proud. Don't worry if you don't understand what the prophecy is, there will be a better explanation in a later chapter. Please **REVIEW** because I only got **2** last time and it really **bummed** me out.


	4. Powerful as One : Chapter 3

Powerful as One

By Lark57

A/N-I have nothing to say except that I don't own any of the characters except for the teachers, students and doctors that may appear at some point. Please enjoy and review sincerely. GO GIANTS!!!!!

****

Chapter 3

Sestuna's Risk

Juno sat up in her hospital bed, watching Vestes who had become to ill to talk anymore. Every once and while she would smile, consoling Juno that she still thought everything would be okay, but Juno was beginning to doubt that there was enough time.

Though the green senshi felt horrible, she knew from when he came to visit, Heero was feeling even worse. Since Vestes had told him not to touch her, he just sat in a foldable chair, making sure that she was still alive. Juno helped Heero a little when he came, trying to think of things that would help his memory, but nothing seem to work because he was thinking to much about Vestes.

"You need to get your mind off of her, Heero," Juno ordered. Heero only grunted and continued to stare at the frail body in the bed. "If you're not going to help yourself get your memory back then you can leave," Juno snapped and pointed towards the door. The boy sighed and left without a word.

"I hate to see him like that," Vestes said softly from her bed.

"Oh you are up," Juno observed. "I don't know what to do with Heero, or how to get his memory back."

"I think I have an idea," Vestes said in a strained voice. "You got you recollection back when you kissed Gohan, so maybe I have to kiss Heero for him to get his back."

"Yeah but Jim and Paras kiss all the time and neither of them have shown any sign of being cured of their amnesia," Juno commented.

Vestes coughed, making her body shake, "That's because neither of them have their memory back. When you kissed Gohan, he already had his retrospection back so that's why you got yours."

"Oh. But if you kiss Heero, won't that mean that you'll drain yourself of the rest of your power?" Juno questioned worriedly. "That would mean that you'd die and we wouldn't be able to come together without you."

"It will only be a brief kiss," Vestes reassured Juno then went to sleep.

"I guess that might work, if it's only a brief interaction," Juno said and fell asleep like Vestes, breathing with a little more ease then the latter person.

@--}---}-----

Ceres sat in Spanish class, trying to recite the confusing syllables. Her mind was continually being distracted either by scenes from her past or Trowa who was sitting in front of her. Paras had come to Ceres before homeroom had started and asked her if she wanted to go to the beach with Jim, Gohan, Heero, her and some other people from school. Ceres had agreed to attend but before she could leave Paras had requested that she ask Trowa come too. When Ceres had asked why Paras couldn't ask him, the girl had smiled and just winked in response.

Ceres sighed and put her head on her hand. -I need a flower,- she thought and looked out side where there were all sorts waiting for her to ask questions.

"Senorita Ceres," Ligia, the Spanish teacher asked, "Que tal?"

Ceres thought for a moment because that question seemed all to easy from Spanish 4. "Cansado y no me gusta escuela. Me gusta floras y cantando," she said. Ligia looked at her oddly and continued to ask the rest of the class how they were. 

When Spanish ended Ceres gathered her bravery and went up to Trowa before he left. "Trowa," she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," he asked, turning around to meet her.

"Paras is having some sort of party and she wanted me to ask you if you would like to attend?" Ceres said formally.

Trowa chuckled at how stiff the girl seemed, and nodded. "What time?" Ceres sighed in relief and gave him all the information. "Tell Paras thanks and I'll see you there."

"Bye," Ceres said and went to one of her few sophomore classes where she didn't have to worry about being distracted by Trowa.

__

@--}---}------

It was Friday once more, the 2 week anniversary of when Vestes had gotten her memory back. Heero was parked in front of Trowa's house, waiting for his friend so that they could go to Paras's beach party. At first he hadn't wanted to go but Trowa had convinced Heero that something social would help him take his mind off of Vestes. Then Trowa had added that if it didn't Heero could go sit with Gohan who was suffering the same crisis.

Heero grunted at Trowa's lateness and honked the horn. After 6 blares Trowa came walking out of the house with a towel and scowl. "You told me you would be here at 4:30," he said when he got in the car.

"It is 4:30," Herro retorted, pointing to his watch.

"Oh," Trowa said and Heero smiled in satisfaction of winning the quick argument. "So are you planning to go swimming or are you just going to mope around?" Trowa asked.

Heero's smile left his face. "I'll probably hang out with Gohan so you can go flirt with Ceres. He said he teach me some martial art moves on the board walk," Heero snickered. Trowa turned red and sat back in the car seat.

"We're here," Heero announced after a silent 20 minuets.

Trowa sensed his friend's uneasiness and patted hi on the shoulder. "She's going to be okay," he said.

"I know," Heero said, plastering a somewhat happier smirk on his face. The two seniors got their stuff out of the trunk and went back down to the beach. The party had already started and almost everyone in the school seemed to be there.

"When did Paras get this popular?" Trowa asked in slight awe.

"I don't think all these people go to our school," Heero observed, avoiding people who were having an energetic game with water guns. "Let's find Paras."

"I'm right here," Paras said. The girl was wearing a aqua and white marbled bikini and was soaked from swimming. "Thanks for coming guys. Food's over there, water guns in that giant tub," she pointed out. "Ceres is over there with Brad, I think that's his name and Gohan is watching, making sure that Brad doesn't put a move on her. Have fun," she called and ran, being followed closely by Jim and some foot ball players.

"Wow," Trowa commented and went over to talk to Ceres. Heero looked around and got himself a drink. Seeing that Gohan was getting into a little fight with Brad, Heero took a seat on a rock, looking out over the beach.

"Do you always detach yourself from the group like this?" a woman asked from behind Heero. The boy looked over his shoulder and saw a woman of about 20 who had long green hair and was wearing a maroon T-shirt with jean shorts.

"I'm not really the sociable one," Heero said, scooting over so the woman could sit next to him for a chat.

"I remember Vestes was. She always wanted to got the dances at the schools instead of capturing golden mirrors." What the woman said made Heero almost fall off hi perch.

"Who are you and how do you know about Vestes?" Heero asked in an hostile voice.

"Do not anger Prussian, I am not the bad guy. My name is Sestuna and I have come to help you," she introduced herself.

"Sestuna? Is that suppose to mean something to me?" Heero wondered.

"Not yet, but it will soon. Enough chatter though, we are running out of time. At the most Vestes has at the most 4 days until she dies. Before this happens the last 5 of you need to revive your memories so that you may unite and become, well I can't tell you what, but the rest is true."

"How are you going to help?" Heero inquired, becoming more interested.

"I'm going to give you your memory back Heero. It is against my masters but I don't think you children can win unless I help you," Sestuna told him. When Heero made no retort Sestuna put her cool hands on his temples and a maroon light began to come from them. "It has been done," she said, pulling her hands away.

Heero sat silently, recalling everything that had every happened. "My gundam, where is it?" he asked automatically.

"Your gundam and Trowa's gundam are in my world, being protected until you come. The rest of your friends believe that you and Trowa have taken a prolonged vacation and return soon," Sestuna informed Heero.

"Trowa? Will you give him his memory back too?" Heero asked.

"I will try," Sestuna said, "but I must hurry before the Greater Powers realize what I am doing."

"Okay let's go," Heero said, taking Sestuna's hand. They climbed down the rock out crop and went towards the dancing kids. "We'll split up and if you find him, just do your thing."

Sestuna smiled, "It will be nice to have you as a king Heero Huy," she said before running off. Heero was confused by what she said but shook his head clear and went to look from Trowa.

@--}---}------

Sestuna threaded through the clumps of kids, looking for the one tall and thoughtful boy who would take over the Moon Kingdom. She was nervous and cautious because she could feel that the Greater Powers were looking for her. Soon they would know and they would begin to call her back. Once they did that it would take all of her powers to not obey.

Sestuna used her height advantage and looked over the crowds. About 5 yards away Trowa was talking with Ceres, Paras, and Gohan near the food display. "Yes," Sestuna said to herself and started to make her way towards the group. "No," she then said when she felt the Greater Powers calling her back. "I have to do this," Sestuna decided. She was now in talkable distance and called to Trowa.

Trowa heard his name and looked up to see a tall woman with green hair. "Sestuna," Paras called out, remembering the person who had taken her to the orphanage. 

"Hello Paras," Sestuna said, gathering her into a hug. "Where is Jim?" she asked.

"Oh he's playing with some water guns or something. What are you doing here?"

"I must talk to Trowa," she said, looking at the boy, "please, it is urgent and I don't have much time." Sestuna could perceive the calling from above getting stronger. The Powers were getting mad.

"Okay," Trowa said and stepped away from the gang. "What is it?"

"I have come to give you your memory back so that you will be able to help Ceres revive her recollection." Sestuna waited for no consent and put her hands to Trowa's temples. The same maroon light appeared and began to get brighter. Then it began to fade and Sestuna screamed. "No I must do this, do not stop me," she pleaded to some imaginary power.

"Sestuna!" Paras said, running to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Paras, you must tell them to kiss. Trowa had half his memory back and if he kissed Ceres both of them will be restored. Please do that," she requested before being enveloped in a maroon ball of energy.

"SAILOR PLUTO," the Greater Powers boomed in anger, "FOR YOUR REBELLION, THE CHILDREN WILL SUFFER." Despite Sailor Pluto's objections, Ceres began to glow a bright yellow.

"No!" Sailor Pluto yelled when she heard her child scream as her energy flowed into Trowa. "Stop it! I will make you a deal!" the sailor yelled. "Let her keep the rest of her energy for my entire life force!"

There was a pause, as the Powers thought. "IT HAS BEEN DONE," they said as Sailor Pluto and Ceres crumpled to the ground at the same time. Paras watched the maroon globe disappear and Sailor Pluto's body evaporate into glitter.

"Ceres!" Trowa yelled and ran over to her, but Gohan got there first and pushed him away.

"Don't touch her," Gohan ordered and picked her up.

"Why not?!" Trowa asked. 

"Because you'll suck up what little is left of her energy and kill her," he retorted.

"No wait," Paras interrupted, "Sestuna said that Trowa should kiss Ceres, so that both their memories would be restored."

"But she'll die," Gohan argued.

"Sestuna just risked her life to tell me that so I'm not going to let you stand in my way," Trowa said, and advanced towards Gohan and Ceres. For a moment Gohan thought of going Super Sayian but then set Ceres down on the sand. Trowa bent over her and kissed her lightly. It would have been quite romantic if Ceres hadn't all of the sudden convulsed like she was having seizure.

Gohan picked up Ceres's quaking body. "Trowa, we have to go find Heero and take Ceres to the hospital. Paras, stay here and take care of all your guests," he ordered and everyone sprung into action. Trowa went through the crowds and quickly found Heero. From there the 2 seniors met Gohan at the car where he had already put Ceres.

Heero shoved Trowa's stunned body into the passenger's seat and climbed in the driver's side. "Trowa," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot, "this is just like one of our missions and you need to pull it together."

Trowa's expression changed to that familiar look of oblivion and he nodded to Heero in agreement. Gohan didn't pay much attention to the two's exchange but he could tell that they had changed into to very different people.

@--}---}------

Juno was reading a book, but became tired and fell asleep with it on her lap. For the first time in a long time Juno dreamed. She was in a clouded world, sitting at a table, and she could feel that she was waiting for someone.

"Hello Sailor Juno," a girl, no more than 15, greeted formally.

"Sailor Saturn, you have changed," Sailor Juno observed, seeing that Saturn now carried her staff around with her, when she would usually leave it in her room.

"Like you will soon take over the Moon Kingdom with Sailor Chibi-Moon, I will become the Guardian of the Time Gate," Sailor Saturn informed Juno, taking a seat across from her.

"What has happen to Sailor Pluto?" Juno inquired.

Sailor Saturn was silent for moment then spoke softly in respect, "Sailor Pluto went to Earth to give Master Heero and Master Trowa their memories back, as to speed up the process of your destinies. The Greater Powers found her and were going to kill Ceres as punishment but Sailor Pluto sacrificed her own life force instead."

"That is sad to hear," Juno said and they were silent together to commend their friend's bravery. "So now only Jim and Paras are without their minds?"

"Yes, but that will not be for long. I can not tell you how but I see that they will soon join you all, then the uniting can begin."

"Sailor Saturn," Juno said, even though she could feel that she was waking up, "how will we unite?"

"You will know when the time comes," Sailor Saturn answered and left Juno to wake up on her own.

@--}---}------

When Juno woke up Ceres was in the room with her and Vestes. "Welcome to our humble abode," Juno joked.

"Thank you. It is nice to remember you," Ceres said. "Gohan made Heero try to wake you up but you didn't move. Did someone try to contact you from our world?"

"Yes. As I suppose you know Sailor Pluto is dead and Hotaru has taken her place."

"I'm happy for Sailor Saturn's promotion but I will miss Sailor Pluto. What did the new Guardian tell you?" Ceres inquired.

"Only that Jim and Paras will recollect themselves soon and then we will be able to unite, whatever that means."

"Oh that's reminds me," Ceres said, making an effort to sit up in the bed, "when I got my memory back I got a line of Sailor Mars's prophecy. 'The protectors of the new Queen have their powers but together they are stronger than the entire kingdom combined'. I guess that just means that when we unite we will be superior to everyone."

"No wonder Stearic wanted to prevent this from happening. It sounds like we're going to be unbeatable," Juno observed.

"There is no such thing as unbeatable. Where ever there is a strong power of good, there is always a strong power of evil," Ceres recited one of her favorite maxims then went to sleep. Juno sighed and picked up her book, finding her place and began to read.

@--}---}-------

A/N-And they just seem to get shorter and shorter. Well this one was action packed and I didn't want to give everything away I had to end it. Please REVIEW. Thank you and have a nice day. 


	5. Powerful as One : Chapter 4

Powerful as One

By Lark57

A/N-Sorry I waited so long to post this but I didn't want it to get mixed up with all the stories that are re submitted for Chaperazation.

****

The Perfect Plan

Xeron sat at a bus stop, watching James Hawkings from behind his newspaper disguise. Kyo had told Stearic about Xeron's little mistake of dropping the balls into the same world and the master had not taken it all to well. 

Now Xeron had been sent on a mission to fix his mistake. This time the destruction would be fatal though. Xeron pulled out the typed directions that Stearic had given him and read over them once more. 

_The poison that you have is called rhyothymine. It is deadly and can kill quickly. To stop the brats from uniting your job is to kill James Hawkings and then use the syringe to absorb his good power. This will not be enough good to harm you so it will be easy to dispose of. Do not mess up._

STEARIC

Xeron smiled. It was a perfect plan and there was no way it could go wrong. As soon as his poisoned James the boy would be dead. Even if Paras, who was apparently able to feel James' pain, reached her lover in time, she wouldn't be able to do anything without killing herself. The perfect plan could not go wrong.

Xeron twitched when he saw James get onto a metro bus. He folded his paper and followed the victim. He saw James sit in a seat near the back and sat behind him. Xeron expertly pulled out the syringe and slipped the vial of poison into the case. Covering the needle with his sleeve, the servant raised his hand to make it look he was about to pat the boy on the shoulder.

"Do you need something sir?" Jim asked, turning around right before Xeron was about to administer the poison. 

Xeron silently cursed under his breath and put his hand down. "Yes I was wondering if you knew where I could buy a good birthday present for my daughter? You look about her age."

"Oh," Jim said, turning his whole body around so he could talk to the man. "What kind of person is she?"

Xeron paused to pretend he was thinking then said, "she likes pretty things, elegant things."

Jim thought, "There's a store on Myros called the Hampton Glass wear. They have some great things like glass roses and stuff. One of my friends got his girl friend one and she loved it." Jim smiled as he remembered Ceres's tired face brighten when Trowa gave her the present.

"Why thank you boy," Xeron said. "I'm sure my daughter will love it." he was silent then cringed when he saw a girl get on the bus. Sailor Paras.

"Sir? Are you all right?" Jim asked, tapping Xeron's shoulder.

Xeron jumped and shook his head to clear his mind. -The plan will still go smoothly, it is perfect and flawless.- "Yes, fine. Do you know that girl, she seems to be looking at you." He pointed to Paras who was walking down the isle.

"Yes," Jim said with a smile, "that's my girlfriend. Paras, over here," he yelled and waved her over. The blue themed girl smiled, walked to sit next to Jim and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey baby, this man was trying to think of a good present for his daughter. I told him to get her a flower like Trowa got for Ceres."

Xeron's face went white at hearing of another scout. -They have found each other quicker than I anticipated.- "Yes, you're friend was very helpful," Xeron recovered when he saw the two kids looking at him.

"Good," Paras said. "Jim I have to talk to you," then to Xeron, "excuse us." The two teens turned around and began to whisper to each other. -This is my chance. I must strike now or fail. Should I try to kill Paras too? No, that would be too much good energy.- Xeron raised his arm, sliding the needle point out of his sleeve and moved towards Jim's bare neck. He was ready for the teen to turn and ask him another annoying question but the boy seem very concerned with his current conversation. 

Xeron pricked Jim on the neck and smiled as the poison flowed from the syringe to the blood stream of the victim. "Ouch," Jim said and wacked the back of his neck but not before Xeron pulled his arm away.

"Done," Xeron said and got off the bus. He didn't wait to see if the toxin worked. It had to work this was the perfect plan.

@--}---}-------

Jim walked with Paras down the street to the only good restaurant that they knew of. It had been Jim's treat since Paras had been feeling so horrible about Sestuna's death or whatever had happen. 

"So do you think your memory is coming back?" Paras inquired.

"I keep remembering strange names like Melfina and Gillian, Jean too, but other than that, nope, nothing yet."

"Melfina?" Paras inquired with a hint of jealously. "Old girlfriend?"

"Maybe," Jim said but then quickly regretted it when Paras wacked him on the back of the head. "I mean no of course not." Then, in the middle of his happiness, Jim felt a burning pain shock his entire body. He fell on the sidewalk and grabbed his stomach.

"JIM!!" Paras yelled. She bent down next to her love as people gathered around them. "Go get a doctor!" A woman pulled out a cell phone and dialed 991 while Paras watched Jim wither in pain. "What's wrong?"

"My body," Jim groaned under his breath, "I can feel something burning." Using so much energy to speak made the boy's body fail all together and he fainted.

"Jim," Paras cried quietly. Ideas were going through her head and at some point Paras realized that it was her memory coming back to her. "No not now. I don't have time to deal with this," she screamed. -Wait that man. I know that man. Xeron, Stearic's servant.- Paras started to shiver, -no not my energy too. I have to save Jim. The poison, it's fatal, it always is. He doesn't even know who he is yet.- Paras fell down next to Jim, but knew she had to kiss him so that he could at least die knowing who he was. She pulled herself up and touched her lips to his. There was a blue flash that pushed Paras back to the ground and she could now feel her power draining even more rapidly into Jim. -The poison's in my body, I'm not going to make it. Maybe I can save Jim though.- Paras interlocked her hand with Jim's, no longer really aware of her body, and poured all; her energy into him, knowing that that would over power the venom.

"No," Jim objected. "Stop Paras. Please don't" The girl didn't respond but continued to cure him and in turn killing herself. Jim used what little life he had and pushed himself away from the girl. 

"Are you okay son?" a medic asked, picking Jim up and lifting him up onto a stretcher. 

"My girlfriend, she's dieing, save her," Jim ordered in between breathes of pure oxygen.

"You kids and your crushes," the medic said, and relayed the message to his partner who was leaning over Paras.

-Paras, please don't leave me," Jim willed her telepathically, a tear sliding down his cheek. -I need you, I need to tell you who I am and all my stories about the Outlaw star. I need to tell you that Melfina was like my mother and that you're my only love. Don't leave me.- At that pointed Jim could feel the anesthesia kicking in and he blacked out again.

****

@--}---}--------

Paras could feel that she was still alive, weak but alive. -Jim pushed himself away from me, that's why I am alive now but is he?- Paras didn't open her eyes but felt what was around her. -Most likely the hospital,- she guessed and opened her eyes to see that she was right.

It was a 2 person room and when Paras turned over ,after mustering much energy, she was over joyed into tears to see that Jim was lying in the bed next to her, alive and in the same shape like her.

"Jim," she said in a choked voice, gulping down sobs. "Jim I love you."

The boy didn't respond, still under anethesia, but Paras was relieved by the fact that she knew he was alive. She laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling, now having time to bask in the fact that she knew who she was. -Wait, I have to find the girls. We all have our memories, we can unite,- Paras thought in ergency. 

"Jim," she called louder this time. -He has to wake up before Vestes or I run out of power.- "Jim, wake up, we have to get to the others." the tears were coming back but this time in fear of being too late. 

Jim's body began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. "Paras," were his first words, making the girl smile. 

"I'm here Jim," she called. "Don't try to move yet. You'll need your strength to help me find Vestes, Juno and Ceres."

"Why?" Jim wondered.

"Because we have to fulfill our destinies to become the protectors of Young Lady."

"How?" Jim asked, sounding even more confused.

"You will understand when it happens, but we have to hurry before Vestes or I die," Paras explained. 

Jim was silent, taking in everything that had just happened, including his memory coming back, and now he was a little overwhelmed.

"Jim?" Paras interrupted.

"Okay," Jim said then took a pause for breath, "you have more force, call out for help, someone from the hallway should hear you." 

"Nurse!" she said, almost as loud as any regular person would speak but it got someone's attention. 

"Yes?" a man said, walking into the room.

"Can you find one of our friends for us?" Paras requested. "it is very urgent that we talk to them."

"Sure honey. What's their name?"

"Vestes Mather," Paras told him.

"The girl who's dying with out a cause? I know what room she's in."

"Can you take me there? Jim too?" Paras asked. The nurse looked skeptical.

"Listen man, they're sisters and Vestes is probably completely oblivious to what just happened. Paras got her memory back and she has something really important to tell Vestes," Jim lied then fell asleep.

"Okay, why should I take him though?" the nurse questioned.

"He's my boyfriend, I need the support," Paras squeaked, not sure that the man would fall for that, even if it was true. 

"Okay, I'll get 2 wheel chairs and another nurse," the man said and left the room. Paras sighed, feeling completely exhausted and fell asleep.

Though Jim didn't know how long he slept, he was soon awaked and transferred to a wheel chair. Still half asleep he could feel himself being pushed down the hallway, and he guessed that he was going to Vestes.

"Oh Jim you look horrible," Juno sympathized softly. Out of the four girls she was the defently the strongest but even Juno would die eventually.

Jim smiled in sarcastic thanks. "Are we going to call the others?" he asked, talking about Heero, Trowa and Gohan.

"I already told the nurse, Bill to do it for me," Juno informed him. "They should be here soon."

"Sooner than you guessed," Gohan said, appearing in the door way with the two senior behind him. "Woah, Jim what happen to you?"

"He was poisoned," Paras mumbled then fell back into a deep sleep.

"We should hurry. What do we do Juno?" Heero asked.

"I don't know. Paras was suppose to remember a line from Sailor Mars's prophecy but she hasn't said anything about it."

"Hold hands, let in the light, let the power and become powerful," Paras supplied again.

"Isn't she wonderful," Jim said with a small smile.

"Yes, now lets save her and all the rest of the girls huh?" Gohan suggested and took Vestes's slight chilled hand.

"No, Gohan, you have to hold my hand," Juno beckoned with a light chuckle.

"But," Gohan objected, "I'll kill you."

"No you won't. No when we all hold hands in a circle. Then the energy should be shared," Juno guessed. Gohan looked uneasily but moved quickly to grab Juno's hand. He could the energy trying to creep into his body but he protested it. -Juno can't get any weaker or else we won't know what to do.- He watched as the others locked hands, then, and only then did he cautiously let Juno and his life forces mix.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Heero asked, looking down at the still moribund Vestes.

"Gohan, transform," Juno ordered, her eyes closed like she was trying not to scream.

"Oh okay," Gohan agreed. His body tensed as his Super Sayian powers slowly began to rise. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as wind and lighting began to swirl around him. Gohan was surprised that no one was harmed by the flying objects but that thought was soon pushed out of his mind as he completed the transformation.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHAAA!!!!" Juno, Ceres, Vestes and Paras now screamed. The 4 boys looked frightened and saw that their loves were being covered by different lights.

"What's wrong with them?" Heero yelled over the girls intense screaming. That's when another light appeared. A dark, almost black, purple ball of glowing strength came through the ceiling and landing in the center of the circle. "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Saturn," the girl answered in a formal voice, "and this is your Queen." A tall girl with pink hair in two buns, hair flowing down from each one with a slight sparkle, stepped forward and touched Heero's face.

"It is nice to meet you Heero, and the rest of you too. You may call me Rini," the woman said in a calm voice, despite the obvious things that were happening around her.

"What happening to them?" Gohan asked, tilting his head in the direction of Juno who was in tears of pain.

"They are trying to give you all their powers but none of you are allowing them. Please let them in, you love them, become a part of them," Rini instructed.

-This is all too much. I can't decide to become a king or whatever in such a short amount of time. What about my normal life, what about the missions, being a preventer?- Trowa debated with himself. -But I love Ceres and she's giving me everything she has, including her own life. can't I give up something?- Suddenly Trowa began to feel the pain, a burning sensation that rushed through out his entire body. It was Ceres's power, all of the goodness that she had ever done. All her memories and faults and achievements.

@--}---}-------

Trowa blacked out from the pain and appeared in a white room. He looked around and saw that he was dressed in a classy gray blue suit with a green turtle neck underneath. "Apparently you dress better after you die," he observed with a smile, feeling the fabric in-between his fingers.

The was a teasing but kind chuckle behind him and Trowa turned around to see Ceres, looking much more healthier than before. Instead of the hospital clothes she was wearing a long white dress with yellow trimmings, her hair pulled up in an elegant twist at the back of her head.

"You look beautiful," Trowa said breathlessly.

"Did I not before?" Ceres inquired, a hint of laughter still in her voice.

Trowa stuttered for the first time in his whole life. "No, no but now you look healthy and alive. And happy."

"Yes I suppose that can do something for your looks. You don't look bad yourself Trowa."

"Yes, I like the clothes here. Where are we?" he asked.

"The magic valance. This is the place where all our energy and immortal powers went."

"Why are we here?"

"We've been completely absorbed by the valance, but don't worry, we shouldn't be here for long. As soon as the Queen straightens everything up I will go back to my world and you back to yours," Ceres explained, her head hanging at the last sentence.

"What do you mean you go back to your world and I go back to mine? I thought we were suppose to become protectors of the Queen," Trowa protested. 

The senery changed and the couple appeared to be in a meadow full of wild flowers. "Trowa, you are mortal, you can't come to the Enternal Moon Kingdom or the magic valance will kill you because of you lack of magic of course."

"So you mean this is good bye?" Trowa resolved, putting the puzzle together. When Ceres nodded and began to weep Trowa smiled and picked one of the yellow flowers at his feet. "Look, a flower, isn't this convient."

Ceres smiled, took the flower from Trowa's hand, and threw it to the ground. "I don't need a flower. I know that I will meet you again Trowa Barton."

"And I will see you again Sailor Ceres of the Senshi Asteroid," Trowa said though he didn't know how he knew the information, "to go home and protect the Queen together."

"Yes," Ceres agreed and kissed Trowa lightly on the lips before disappearing in a shimmer of yellow light. Only then did Trowa fall to his knees and allow tears to slid off his face.

@--}---}-----

There was fire surrounding him but Heero couldn't feel any of the heat. "Where is this?" he wondered. Last thing he remembered was accepting and loving Vestes, for everything she was and is. Now he was standing in a room full of flames in jeans, a white tank top and leather coat.

"Do you like it?" Vestes asked. "I can change it, watch," the girl snapped and the scene went to a vast rocky out crop like the one where she had been found by Sestuna when the whole adventure had begun.

Heero said nothing because he was still looking at Vestes, the alive and fashionably dressed Vestes. She was clothed in a white dress that went down to the ground with red trimming with her red hair whipping around her from the artificial wind that had been created.

"Where are we?" Heero asked, finally regaining his senses.

"In the magic valance. We've been completely absorbed and now the job is done."

"But we didn't unite our make any sort of super creature," Heero contradicted.

Vestes smiled and moved closer to Heero. She stopped a foot away from him and held up her hand. Heero lifted his hand and their palms touched. There was a red glow from the connection of their hands and slight shots of lightning. "This is our power Heero, this is our life force which can never be destroyed without killing us and no one will ever do that."

Heero put down his hand, "So what now?"

Vestes looked at the ground and Heero saw a tear drop from her face. "I will go back top the Moon Kingdom and you will go back to your own world Heero. Since you are not immortal you cannot come to the Kingdom, but when you die I will see you."

"And if I kill myself?" Heero said, already thinking of a way out of it.

"No Heero. You have to fulfill your purpose in life or you will continually be reincarnated, never coming to the Kingdom."

"You will wait for me?" Heero asked.

"Of course. And I promise next time we meet I won't go phsyco on you," Vestes said with a laugh and evaporated into glitter.

"Goodbye Vestes," Heero whispered then turned to a door that had appeared a few feet behind him.

@--}---}---------

Gohan and Juno stood in a rain forest, surrounded only by the large trees that beared fruit the size of a cat, none of the annoying bugs. In the back round there were millions of bird calls and ever once and awhile a colorful butterfly would land on Juno's raised hand, flexing its wings.

"I love you Juno," Gohan finally said after a long period of silence.

"I knew you couldn't do it," Juno pointed out but then added, "I love you too Gohan and I wish I didn't have to leave you on Earth, but you have to help Dende protect it."

"Why does everyone I love leave me?" Gohan wondered bitterly, remembering his father, his mother, and most of his friends who had not been strong enough to cope with the several new powers they had seen.

"I am not leaving you Gohan. It does not qualify as leaving if I know we will see each other again."

"But what if I don't fulfill my duty and I get re-encarnated a billion times, what then?" Gohan asked.

"I'm immortal Gohan, I will not go anywhere and I'm sure you will figure out your goal before that." Then Juno started to shiver in fear. "I don't know what the new Kingdom will be like. I am afraid Gohan."

"Don't be afraid," Gohan said, wrapping his arms around Juno's shoulders. "You are the strongest person I know, whatever you come up against you will beat."

"Strength over Strength," Juno whispered into Gohan's chest.

"Exactly. Good bye Juno. Now even I can here Dende and Queen Rini calling both of us."

"Right," Juno backed up and bowed to the boy in fighting style "Good bye Gohan."

Gohan smiled and did the same, "Good bye Juno. It was a good fight." They held hands for a moment then went their opposite directions to their own worlds.

@--}---}--------

Jim and Paras slept under a tree, oblivious to the time that was leaving them. Oblivious to the fact that they might not see each other for an eternity. Paras had her head on Jim's chest, and her arm coiled around his waist, feeling safe and warm.

"IT IS TIME TO GO PARAS!" the Greater Powers said in her mind, in her dreams.

"I can't, not without Jim," Paras objected.

"You must leave him in his own world where he will live out his life."

"I will not cause him the pain that I will suffer. Can I erase his memory Powers?" Paras requested.

"Yes," the Powers granted. They transported Paras and Jim to Starwind and Hawkings' Enterprises where it was already night. "Leave soon for mourning is close."

"Yes," Paras said and carefully lifted Jim into his bed. Next to his bed she saw a pad of paper and tore a piece out. She scribbled something down then placed it under his pillow. "I love you Jim," she said and kissed him on the forehead. The boy stirred but did not wake. "I am ready," Paras alerted the Powers and soon disappeared to the Moon Kingdom.

@--}---}-------

Jim woke up with the sun glaring into his face. "Where am I?"

"At your home silly," Melfina said, bringing in some breakfast. "You've been sleeping all afternoon. Jean was worried that you were sick."

"Oh, wow. I don't remember anything about it," Jim said and took a piece of toast from the plate.

"I'll let you get dressed. I'm sure Jean will be eager to see that you're awake," Melfina said and left the room. Jim sighed and climbed out of bed. He didn't feel like he had slept that long, he felt exhausted. 

Jim sifted through his bed for a reasonably clean T-shirt and found a folded piece of paper instead. He looked at it and then opened it up.

_Separated we are only a single cell in the vast Earth_

But together we are a force

That no one can beat

Weak as 2 

but powerful as 1

I love you Jim

Paras.

The teenager folded the paper back up and slipped it under his mattress. "Jim?!" Jean called.

"Coming Jean," Jim said a little detached and then surprised when a image of a blue hair girl flashed through his head. "Man I hope I don't have amnesia."

****

END

A/N-Horrible ending, but I didn't know what to do. Please review, and specify what chapter since the system is a little flawed right now. 


End file.
